In The Clear
by random-gleekV
Summary: After Blaine confessed that he cheated, Kurt goes for a walk by himself, trips, hits his head and loses his memory of the event. Blaine gets another chance at the relationship. Unless guilt takes over first. Three-part.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine hated himself the moment he realized he had cheated. Well, he knew he was cheating as he was cheating but at that time he was just so angry and upset and felt so lonely that he let that pass. But as soon as the deed was done and he had a moment to think, he hated himself.

But what made Blaine totally loath himself was when he confessed to Kurt and he saw his eyes. Kurt pretty blue eyes that Blaine loved so much, were filled with sadness and betrayal and anger and disappointment. The second Blaine saw Kurt's eyes, he hated himself even more than he already did, which was an awful lot considering he came right over to New York to tell Kurt.

After he had told Kurt, Kurt had walked off with tears in his eyes. Blaine tried to follow him. He tried to apologize again and again. Kurt had to know how sorry he was. But Kurt wouldn't listen to him. Blaine followed Kurt back to Kurt and Rachel's place. Finn and Rachel came with them but apparently something had happened with them too because the silence was so great.

Rachel retreated to her room.

Blaine sat down on the couch with tear filled eyes. Finn sat down too and turned on the small TV. The two of them watched boring TV in total silence. No one spoke. Kurt left. He said he was going for a walk and no one was to come. He needed time to think.

So Blaine had no choice but to stay on that couch and quietly watch TV.

It was all wrong.

"So what's going on with you two?" Finn finally asked quietly. His voice was low and raspy; it was obvious that he had been crying.

Blaine shook his head. Finn would likely kill him for breaking the heart of his step-brother. Then again, Blaine would rather die than face Kurt's sad eyes again.

"Blaine, I'll find out sooner or later from Kurt" Finn sighed.

"I cheated" Blaine whispered. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Finn stared at Blaine. Blaine avoided eye contact.

"Who and why?" was all that Finn could say.

"Some random guy. A friend of a friend on Facebook that I poked. Kurt had been ignoring me in a sense. He was really busy all the time and when we did talk, all he could talk about was his job and his boss, Isabelle and himself. He didn't care how my days were or how I was holding up. He'd hang up before I could say 'I love you'. I was alone and needed a friend and Kurt couldn't bother to care, in my opinion. So when Eli messaged me, that's the guy who I cheated with, I was just so upset at Kurt that I made the mistake of going for it. I'm sorry and I regret it and I hate myself" Blaine was crying now.

Finn was silent. "What you did was wrong."

"I know. I don't need a lecture from you, Finn" Blaine snapped.

Finn stayed quiet and they focused back on the TV.

The next person who spoke was Rachel in the other room. The phone rang and she answered it with a weak "hello?"

Finn and Blaine didn't even bother to listen to what she said. They were both too upset. Blaine was still silently crying.

Then Rachel came bounding into their sight. Her eyes were red and puffy. She refused to look at Finn. In her hands was the phone.

"Blaine..." she began quietly. Her eyes were swimming with tears again. "Kurt. He's in the hospital."

Blaine jumped up. No, it can't be true. He had just gone for a walk to clear his head.

"How?" Finn asked.

"I don't know" Rachel said. "But they said it wasn't very serious."

"We have to go" Blaine said, putting on his coat.

Rachel nodded and grabbed her coat too. "Hurry up."

* * *

They hopped in a cab. Rachel was pretty good at hailing them. The ride to the hospital was quiet. Rachel was silently crying. And Finn had a grim face as he stared out the window.

Blaine a mess. The thought that Kurt was in the hospital was horrible. The fact that it was because he needed space due to Blaine's confessions was unbearable. Blaine felt so guilty.

When they got in the hospital, Rachel composed herself enough to find out where Kurt's room was.

Blaine expected to find Kurt in a bed dressed in hospital scrubs and hooked up to a billion machines. He expected him to be bruised up and bleeding and unconscious. Blaine had a habit of thinking of the worst possible outcomes. Instead, Kurt was dressed in the same clothes he had worn that evening. He sat on a bench and was fully conscious. The only sign of injury was that he was holding an icepack wrapped in a towel to his head and there was dirt on his face.

"Kurt!" Rachel yelped when she got in the room. She hugged Kurt tightly.

"Ow, can you just hug normally?" Kurt asked.

"Sorry. I'm glad you're okay" she said.

"Blaine why are you crying?" Kurt asked, seeing Blaine. He was standing behind Rachel, weeping.

Blaine ran up and hugged Kurt. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried. I love you and Kurt, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"I love you too and ow! Your hug was tighter than Rachel's" Kurt said.

Blaine kept sobbing. He was so happy that Kurt was okay. "I'm sorry. I really am" he kept repeating.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

Blaine paused and glanced up at Kurt. Did he really have to say it again? And see that look in Kurt's eyes again?

"Um, may I talk to you three in the hall please?" the doctor interrupted. He was a young guy with a bit of stubble and dark brown eyes. He led Blaine, Rachel and Finn out, closing the door behind them.

"He's okay, right?" Finn asked the doctor right away. It was never a good sign when the doctor pulled people away from the patient to conference.

"Yes, yes he's fine" the doctor said.

"What happened?" Rachel asked slowly.

"Nothing serious. A lady said she saw Kurt simply trip and fall and hit his head. She helped him and and brought him here but she had to leave. Kurt's fine and there is no serious head injury other than a minor bump" the doctor said. He had a strange monotone voice.

"So he's free to come home, right?" Rachel asked.

"Yes but there's something you should know" the doctor said. "I asked Kurt what the date and time was. He got the date right but the last time he remembers was a few hours ago. I asked him some more questions and the last thing he remembers was opening the door when his boyfriend came. So he's had a bit of memory loss, but the lapse is only a few hours so it's not a big deal. He'll be perfectly fine."

Blaine froze. That means Kurt didn't remember Blaine's confession.

He and Kurt were still on good terms.

He was in the clear.

...Right?

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm not one to jump on the band wagon, but I had this idea and I just HAD to write it. If you're sick of Klaine 4x04 stories, I apologize. **

**So I hope you like this so far. :) Tune in next week for part 2.**

**Byeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

There was no way that Blaine would tell Kurt. There was no way that he confess again. And there was no way he'd face Kurt's teary eyes again. That's what hurt the most and Blaine does not want to see it ever again. Ever. It was like fate was giving him a second chance at this relationship. He had to be sure not to mess it up.

Blaine sat in the hospital waiting room. Finn and Rachel were waiting with him but they were on either side of them. They hadn't spoken to each other all and refused to sit next to each other.

"I'm going to check on Kurt" Blaine said, standing up. The doctor said Kurt had to sign a few papers and then they could all go.

Blaine got up and walked into the room where Kurt was.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt smiled when he saw him.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Blaine asked. He walked over and gently touch Kurt's head where he had been holding the icepack.

Kurt winced. "I'm fine."

"Good" Blaine kissed his cheek. "Are you ready to go?"

"Not yet. I have to call my Dad. He'll flip when he hears I'm in the hospital."

"Alright" Blaine said. He knew Kurt was mentally preparing himself for this phone call.

Kurt pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. "Um, Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me why I'm here? I know I tripped and stuff; the doctor told me that. But why was I out and what happened since you came?" Kurt asked. "That last thing I remember is your cute face behind my door and a large bouquet of roses which I hope I put in water."

Blaine tried to give a smile. Here was his chance to cover up his mistake. "Umm... First off, yes, you did put the roses in water. Then we all went to some bar. Me, you, Finn and Rachel. Rachel sang a song with Brody and then I sang 'Teenage Dream' to you."

"Awww! You did? Aw, I wish I remember that! That's our song! Oh, Blaine!" Kurt blushed and smiled.

Blaine chuckled.

"Promise me you'll sing it again for me?" Kurt asked, his gorgeous blue eyes wide and hopeful.

Blaine nodded. "I will. Then after that we all went back to your place. You said you wanted to go for a walk but I was tired so you went by yourself. That's when you tripped."

Kurt nodded, squinting his eyes as if he was trying to remember that.

Blaine knew he had lied but he knew it was for the better. Kurt seemed to have believed it anyway. Plus, if he was afraid to mention the walk in the park in case it jogged Kurt's memory.

"Anything else?" Kurt asked, dialing the phone.

"Ummm... Oh yes, there is one more thing" Blaine said. "I love you."

Kurt smiled at him. "Anything else that would be of some interest to my father?"

"Oh, Finn and Rachel are in a fight so don't mention anything to them about their relationship" Blaine said.

Kurt sighed and held he phone to his ear. "Brody?"

"I think so."

"Hi Dad!" Kurt said into the phone. "Um, you see, well, I'm in the hospital. No I'm okay. I tripped and hit my head. I'm fine though..."

Blaine left the room. He had one last thing to do before they left.

Blaine hurried to the waiting room. Finn and Rachel were both on their phones and were silently frowning.

"Guys, can we talk?" Blaine asked. He stood in front of them.

They both looked up at him.

"Kurt doesn't remember anything from tonight. He doesn't remember...what I told him."

It seemed that Finn had told Rachel because she seemed to understand what he meant.

"And..?" she prompted.

"And I need to guys to not say anything to him" Blaine said. "Please."

"You are going to tell him, right?" Finn asked in a warning tone.

Blaine felt tears in his eyes. "This is my chance to do it right."

"I don't like the idea of you lying to him" Rachel stated.

"I don't want to lose him."

"He's gonna find out eventually" Finn said.

"Maybe he won't. Look, I'm asking you to please, please, please not say anything. This is my problem. I love Kurt and I messed up. Just...please promise me?" Blaine was crying now. He was convincing Kurt's brother and best friend to lie and go against Kurt. That's how desperate and sorry he was.

Rachel was the first to speak. "Fine. I won't say anything. But if he finds out and breaks up with you, don't expect any sympathy from me, Blaine Warbler."

Blaine nodded. "Thank you."

"Me too" Finn said finally.

Blaine gave a half smile. "Thank you. I hope you know how much Kurt means to me, though."

"We do. That's why we agreed" Rachel said.

Blaine wiped his eyes on his sleeve just as Kurt came out of the room.

"I am ready to go home!" he announced.

"What did your dad say?" Blaine asked.

"Well, he freaked out at first. Then he asked me a billion questions. There's a fifty percent chance he's getting on the next flight out. Kidding. He said he'll be calling tomorrow to make sure I'm fine."

"Good. So are you all set? I call a taxi and it'll be here soon" Rachel said.

Kurt nodded.

* * *

"I've missed you" Kurt said. "I may have told you that today but I don't remember."

"You did. And I've missed you too" Blaine said. They were lying in Kurt's bed. Kurt was lying on Blaine practically and Blaine had his arms wrapped around Kurt. The night was going great. Much better than it probably should have been if Kurt hadn't hit his head.

"I apologize if I ask you something that I already did" Kurt said.

"That's alright" Blaine laughed. This was how the night should be. This is how they should be.

"Do you like New York?" Kurt asked.

"Yea! You can't hate New York" Blaine laughed. "That's like hating rainbows. Or bowties."

Kurt laughed. "So you're still gonna come here next year?"

"If that where you'll be" Blaine said. "I'll be wherever you are, I hope you know that."

Kurt smiled. "I'll be here."

"Than so will I" Blaine said.

"You're here tomorrow, right? When do you leave?" Kurt asked.

"The day after" Blaine said.

"Great. Tomorrow we'll have a New York day. I'll take you to the coolest places and you can meet Isabelle. She'll love you."

Blaine nodded. "Can't wait."

* * *

Blaine didn't get much sleep that night. After talking for a bit, Kurt feel asleep in his arms. But Blaine was still up. He felt guilty. And he had no idea what to do.

_I love Kurt. I really do. He means the world to me and I can't believe I almost ruined this. Why did I cheat? Twenty four hours ago I was with Eli. I didn't even know him that well and I was doing something that I'm only supposed to do with Kurt. And what's worse is that he didn't even help me. I still felt alone and unloved afterwards. But I was also pissed off at myself. I did something so awful and I hated myself. That one bad decision changed it all. If Kurt knew, we may not even be together. He'd never be able to trust me again. He's the love of my life and I ruined it. I ruined it. Sure, Kurt had his fault in this too. If he had just paid me some attention maybe this wouldn't have happened. But I can't blame him. The fact that he was having fun in New York and doing his job is no reason for me to cheat. But what's done is done. I made a mistake and I was lucky enough to get a bit more time. Kurt's mine for now. But how long with this last? What if he gets his memory back? What if Finn or Rachel accidentally tells him? What if someone from Ohio tells him? It'll be so much worse if he hears from someone else. I don't want to tell him again. I don't want to see his eyes tear up and his smile fade. I don't want to watch his heart break again. I can't do that to him. I can't do that to me. _

_I must, though. I must tell him. I must hurt Kurt once again. It's for the better. He deserves to know. And maybe it won't be as bad this time around._

_Hopefully._

* * *

"Morning sleepyhead!" Kurt said, gently shaking Blaine awake.

Blaine slowly woke up. He opened his eyes and blinked. Sunlight was pouring in the window. Kurt was already dressed and ready for the day.

Kurt pressed kisses on Blaine's face.

"Morning" Blaine said with a smile.

"How was your first sleep in the big city?" Kurt asked. His smile fell a bit. "You have dark circles under your eyes...did you not sleep well?"

Blaine yawned. He had been up for hours thinking. And even when he had drifted off, it was a restless sleep and he had woke up suddenly a few times, only to he comforted by the sight of Kurt peacefully sleeping right in his arms.

"I woke up a few times" Blaine told him. It wasn't a lie because he actually did.

Kurt pouted. "Aw... Well I hope you're still up for the grand New York tour."

"Of course. Um, don't you have work today though?" Blaine asked.

"I did but I called Isabelle and she gave me the day off!"

Blaine smiled. "Great."

Blaine stood up and they walked into the kitchen area. Finn was sitting at the table looking at some girly magazine. He was obviously bored.

"Where's Rachel?" Blaine asked.

Finn shrugged but answered. "School."

"Oh. And what are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Leaving. I'm going home. I was just waiting for you guys."

"Home to Lima?" Kurt asked.

Finn nodded. "Nothing for me here. Anyways..." he stood up and hugged Kurt. "Hope to see you again soon."

"Yeah. Come back here whenever. Even if you and Rachel are...not okay, you're still my step-brother and I'd like to see you" Kurt said.

Finn nodded. Then he went over to Blaine and hugged him.

"Thanks again" Blaine whispered so Finn could hear but Kurt couldn't.

"Don't do something you'll regret" Finn whispered back.

Blaine gulped and watched Finn grab his small single suitcase and leave.

"And then there were two" Kurt sighed when Finn had gone.

Blaine chuckled.

Now that Finn and Rachel were out of the picture, he just had to work up the courage to tell Kurt. Courage; that thing he always told Kurt to have yet he seems to lack it himself.

Oh, irony.

* * *

**A/N**

**OMG. I am sooooooo sorry. I know I said I'd update this a week ago. But I have a legit excuse. My ipod speaker broke and last friday my dad took it to get fixed. I just got it back an hour ago and all my stories and stuff were on it so I'm so sorry. On the plus side, I have the last part almost done so you'll prolly be seeing that Monday night. :)**

**So I hope you forgive me and I really hope you like this chapter. Thanks for all of your positive feedback. :) LUV YA.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt took Blaine to many places. They went down to NYADA and snuck a peek at Rachel's dance class. They went over to Kurt's work and Blaine met Isabelle, who Blaine thought was very nice and just a bit crazy. They went to the theater where Kurt and Rachel had sung 'For Good' two years before. They went to a small cafe that served cheesecake that was good but not as good as Breadstix.

The whole time Blaine was internally freaking out. He couldn't even enjoy the sights like he should be because he was too busy looking for the right moment to confess. Kurt seemed so happy and excited that Blaine simply didn't have the heart to do it.

But each minute that went by was a wasted minute, in Blaine's opinion. Twice came moments that he though were the moments when he'd finally tell him. And twice he let those moments go.

* * *

"Blaine, I really like having you here" Kurt said as they walked back to Kurt and Rachel's residence. It was pretty late in the afternoon.

"I like being here. I like being here with you" Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Are you sure you have to go tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "I can't miss more school than I already am or it'll be a pain to catch up."

Kurt laughed. "Oh, I know. You miss a few days of grade twelve and you're screwed."

"But that doesn't mean I don't wish I could stay."

"One more year. Less than that, actually" Kurt said.

"Yee-haw" Blaine laughed.

"And we're back" Kurt said. He unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Such a cool door" Blaine said.

"I know!" Kurt said.

"Kurt?" Rachel called from her room area. She poked her head out. "Oh, hey there you two. Don't you both look happy! Did you enjoy your day?"

Rachel's chipper attitude was a bit too happy. It was obviously a huge hint to Blaine and he responded by avoiding eye contact. Kurt was totally oblivious.

"Fun. We did a fun New York tour. How was class?" Kurt asked, hanging up his coat.

"Obnoxious. Oh, sorry, I thought you asked 'how was that witch named Cassandra July?'" Rachel laughed at her own joke.

Kurt snickered.

"Anyways, don't mind me. I'll be out of your hair soon" Rachel said. "Then you two will be free to do whatever like talk or dance or...you know" Rachel winked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Where are you going? Please don't tell me you have a date after breaking up with Finn less than twenty four hours ago."

"No, me and a few girls from dance class are going to this other girl's house for a movie night" Rachel said. "I'll call before I come home so you have time to put your clothes back on."

"Rachel!" Kurt gasped.

Rachel grinned and hugged Kurt. "You know I love you." Then she hugged Blaine. Like Finn, she whispered to him. "Am I a good actor or what?"

Blaine didn't like that. Her whole happy attitude was just a charade.

Rachel grabbed her purse and left.

"What did she say to you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine paused. And lied. "Something about getting dirty."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "She's crazy. But I'm surprised she's doing okay considering her Finn situation thingy last night. Which I still don't know the details about."

"Don't ask me because I know probably less than you" Blaine laughed.

"I think she's hurting" Kurt said. "She's too chipper to be okay."

Blaine shrugged. "Maybe."

Kurt sat down on the couch. "What a day. Walking is hard on the feet."

"Maybe because you dress for style not comfort" Blaine pointed out with a smirk.

Kurt couldn't argue with that.

Blaine sat down on the couch next to Kurt.

Now. Now was the time. He couldn't live with the guilt for one more minute. The day was already ruined because he had to wear a fake smile for most of the time. So now he had to do it. He had to just man up and do it.

"You're quiet" Kurt noticed.

Blaine glanced up and did what he was scared to do: look into Kurt's eyes. Luckily, there weren't teary yet. They just showed concern.

"Kurt... I need to tell you something" Blaine said slowly. He felt tears in his eyes.

Kurt stared at him, waiting to hear.

"Last night when you lost your memory and asked what had happened, I lied to you" Blaine began. "The reason you went for a walk was because you were mad at me and needed time to think."

Kurt looked confused. "Why?"

Blaine felt a tear roll down his cheek. "After we went to Callbacks, we went for a walk in a park and I told you that...I cheated on you. And I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I told you that too. I hate myself. Then you lost your memory and I felt like I got a second chance. Today is what it should be like and I loved being here with you. But the guilt was killing me and I hate keeping it from you. I made a mistake and I'm sorry and I love you, please understand that."

Blaine had been staring down as the dreaded words tumbled out of his mouth. When he was done, he glanced up at Kurt. Again, he made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Kurt's blue eyes were teary and sad but were different than he expected. They weren't as mad or angry as they had been the first time. He didn't look heartbroken. He just looked sad. Either way, Blaine cried harder at the sight.

Kurt was quiet, silently crying too.

"Kurt" Blaine said. "Say something. Please."

He waited for Kurt to get mad at him. He waited for him to ask if it was Sebastian. He waited for the whole rant.

But it never came.

Finally, Kurt spoke. It was quiet, but it echoed in Blaine's ears.

"I know."

Blaine looked at him. What? He knew? Did Finn or Rachel tell him? Did he get his memory back?

Kurt went on. "I know you did. B-because I lied to you. I faked it all. I never really lost my memory. I faked it."

Blaine's eyes widened. "What?"

"Quiet. Just listen to me" Kurt said boldly.

Blaine shut up.

"Not all of it was a fake. I actually did trip and hit my head. And for a few minutes, I did have trouble remembering things. But it all came back quickly. Either way, I decided to go get it checked out so I got a cab to the hospital. There was no one who took me. The doctor did a few little tests and said I was fine. The doctor you talked to wasn't the doctor. It was the son of the doctor. He was dropping off some papers for his father and we casually got to talking and he eventually agreed to help me and tell you that I had lost my memory. Finn and Rachel were both in on it too. I had texted them when you all were in the waiting room and they agreed to play along. What I'm saying here is that I remember everything from last night."

Blaine was floored. This was crazy. "Woah."

"Blaine. Do you understand why I did all that?" Kurt asked in a serious tone.

Blaine thought about it but actually had no immediate answer. It was such an elaborate plan. It was all so weird. He almost didn't believe it.

"I did it because I love you. I love you, Blaine. And you mean something to me. Last night was maybe the worst night of my life. You hurt me. I hope you know that. You hurt me a lot. But we've been through to much for me to let it go when you make one really awful mistake. I hope you feel bad because what you did was awful. You cheated, Blaine. You basically said that I mean nothing. But I know you. I know the real Blaine. And I know that the Blaine Anderson I know and love so very much wouldn't do that. I know that he doesn't the seriousness of our relationship lightly. I saw that Blaine Anderson today when we were out. I know he's in you. And that's why I did this all. Because I know that you're worth saving. You're worth another chance. So I gave you one. I basically told myself that if you felt so bad about what you did and would admit it to me again before you left New York, then this could work. It meant you loved me enough to be honest not once, but twice. But if you had gone to lengths to cover up your mistake and tried to make me think that it never happened, then it was over. The Blaine Anderson I love would be gone. I didn't want it to go that way at all. But I had faith in you. And you did it. You told me the truth again. Thank you."

Blaine stared at Kurt. "What's this mean then?"

Kurt sighed. "It means that I think we'll be okay. Provided you still want this...us...to work. I want you to be the one I grow old with. I want you to be the one who shares all my life milestones with me. I really want that. But...if you don't, tell me now. Tell me what you want because there's no point to this if you think cheating is okay. Even if it was 'just a hookup'. I know I'm not a very good boyfriend everyday. There are days when you probably hate me. And those are the days that I cry myself to sleep and want you to be there with me more than anything. But if you think for one second that I don't love you and that I don't miss you everyday, you're wrong."

Blaine slid closer to Kurt on the couch and took his hands in his own.

"I do want to be with you. I do more than anything. I love you and I totally regret what I did. I swear to you that you are good enough and you are the one for me" Blaine said.

Tears were rolling down both their faces and they stared into each other's eyes the whole time. Kurt was looking out for a falter. He wanted to see it anything would prove Blaine wrong and he couldn't find a thing. Blaine was looking for a hope. Kurt's eyes basically told his emotion and feelings. Luckily, his blue eyes showed no anger. Only sadness and love.

Kurt pulled Blaine forward and hugged him tightly. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. This hug was one that last night, he thought would never come.

"You have to swear to me Blaine that this will never happen again" Kurt said to him.

"I swear" Blaine vowed.

They broke the hug and Blaine found that he had stopped crying too.

"I hope you know how much I hated myself afterwards" Blaine said after a moment.

Kurt tilted his head. "Don't beat yourself up too bad, alright? I forgive you."

"I'll never forgive myself."

"You made a mistake."

"A mistake that hurt you. And that hurt me the most. Seeing your eyes after I told you was like taking your heart and physically ripping it in half."

Kurt gave a light chuckle. "Felt like that too."

"I'm sorry" Blaine said sadly. He honestly and truly was.

Blaine and Kurt were silent for a moment. They didn't even make eye contact. Then Kurt pulled Blaine towards him so Blaine was lying on his chest. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and they held hands.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked finally. When Blaine didn't object, he went on. "Why?"

"Why did I do it?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah."

Blaine sighed. He had a few options here. He could lie and avoid admitting the real problem, or he could tell the truth. He picked the second option.

"I was upset. I was upset at you. I was upset at the fact that I was alone in Lima" Blaine said.

"Alone?"

"You've been so busy that you never had time for me. And when we did talk, it was like I was watching the Kurt Hummel Show. All you did was talk about Isabelle and your job and Rachel and New York. And I guess I felt like that because I was the one who sent you there that I just can't ask you to put it on hold to talk to me. And what really drew the line for me I guess was that day when you we talked but you were at work managing Isabelle's phone. You hung up before I could say 'I love you'. And it was then that I kinda realized how alone I've been feeling and how I've been second in your life. I guess, at the time, it seemed like a great idea to be first in someone else's."

Kurt was quiet for a moment. Then he let go of Blaine. Blaine sat up a bit and turned to face Kurt, who put his hands on either side of his face so he could talk directly to Blaine.

"Blaine, listen to me. I am so, so, so, so, sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I didn't even realized that I was ignoring you. I didn't even realized that you were feeling alone. I guess I just got caught up in the magic of New York that... I forgot about you. I never meant to, I swear. But please, next time, tell me. I won't be mad. I just need to know that I'm doing it. We work because we have total honesty. Like when we were at Dalton and I told you that you're hogging all the solos and we ended up doing a duet that rocked! Honesty is the cement to a relationship and it almost scares me that you didn't want to tell me."

"Because you were so happy when we talked. I didn't want to stop that."

"Yeah but you weren't."

Blaine bit his lip and nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, though."

"As am I" Blaine said.

Kurt sighed. "Anything else we need to talk about? Let's just get it out now."

"I love you" Blaine said, a small smile appearing.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine. That kiss was full of passion and emotion and love.

But it was more too. It was a promise and a reminder that they can over come it all.

"We're okay, yes?" Blaine asked. He needed to know.

"We are" Kurt confirmed. "We are indeed. So no more cheating, right?"

"Never ever ever" Blaine said solemnly. "No more creating elaborate plans to fool me, right?"

Kurt laughed and his laugh was like music to Blaine's ears. "Okay."

* * *

**A/N**

**So Kurt never lost his memory...Who saw that one coming? Anyone? Big highfive if you did. :D**

**Anyways, so that's the end. I hope you enjoyed this little story. It was fun and sad to write. I guess the happy ending is my inner fangirl's way of showing how I'm hoping desperately for Klaine to get back together. **

**Thanks for reading this and thanks to all who reviewed or favourited it. Luv ya.**

**And check out my Glee blog!**

**gleerificnewsstop{dot}wordpress{dot}com**


End file.
